Dr. Amanda Foster
"There's no day that i'm not crying and i'm not waiting for my river." ―Amanda Foster Dr. Amanda Foster is the daughter of the famous surgeon, Dr. Gabriel Foster. Amanda is a Medical Assistant of her aunt Dr. Sophia Altman, and she is the rival of her cousin, Trisha Zuckerburg. 'Background' Amanda grew up in Erie. With her aunt Mary Cox. Her father Gabriel leave her after she born. She never see her father for many years, And she’s not interested to love. After the First Jam of TR Med, she hires Andrew. And she starts to make a Medicine Experiment for her patient Blair Yablonski. (andrew’s stepbrother) Amanda remembers her life in medical school, she bulling by her schoolmates and said “you’re a loser. You can’t make a better medicine for your patients! You’re never be a doctor and I’m sure, you will never graduated Amanda!” when amanda attended at the medical school, She and her ex boyfriend luke was join to a date and they slept in the inn, together in bed. 'Personality' Amanda is a funny and serious doctor. She’s not like the other doctors. “What I said, I said. What I do, I do. Follow me or you will lose.” She feels good and better when she goes and works at hospital. She doesn’t feel any bully from her co-doctors. And anyone love dr. foster too! Many people around respect her “I don’t know why I’m respecting me this brothers and sisters…” Amanda doesn’t like to friend a people who use her for money. She likes the people who knows to respect, and will guide her anytime. TRep8 00395208.jpg|Amanda goes to ER to Check a new patient. Quotes (for andrew) "there's one doctor can help you and she's always on your side. it's me. I'm here in your heart." (for andrew) "on the class, if you are the smartest, well i'm the lowest." (for bart) "please get it to cafeteria. and bring me hamburgers" * "Dah?" *"Love Never Dies. Is the Love Never Dies?" (for Mr. Boyle) "Don't worry, on my birthday, you're invited to come and i will never forget you, dad. you're my father in this hospital. i love you daddy.." (For Amber) "look at andy. he's clean. no vises, he's not smoking. try to get him! i'll teach you" * "we did it. can you believe it?" * "people dying not on time. don't wait him to get out in this world. just wispher him and say your last word." (for Andrew) "don't trust the people will get you to a bad reputation. trust us. we are your friends." * "Timothy Rights, Red Archers." * "spell Doctor. then think yourself." Notes * Amanda likes Facebook. in the series, no other appearances will not see her opening her facebook account. *She also likes Cowboys that's why she always wearing a hat. *Amanda likes Andrew not Luke. *Amanda and Andy are classmates in the medical school. *Her patient Louis Boyle loves and likes her. Personal Notes Amanda's Perfect Love by Amanda Foster on Wednesday, October 12, 2011 at 5:52pm Dr. Amanda Foster is the doctor who have no plan for love. but, Amanda Experiences a love and friendship from Andy when she was in-charge to be the assistant of Andy. well, Andy has a love interest to Amanda. when he see Amanda, he looks happy. Amanda is not funny but she's rugged. you know, Once Amanda cry, Andy will be the suspect. Andy always/make amanda to stop crying. The extended episodes of TR: 1A is bored shortly. but the main episode is so exciting. Who is the Doctor who are Hospitalized and his/her Doctor was Andy? it's Amanda, she is! Amanda was hospitalized because of a gun shot on her Shoulder. Andy take care Amanda until Recovered; until Andy know Amanda have a love interest with him. TR: 1A Episode 10- Revealed by Amanda Foster on Wednesday, October 12, 2011 at 5:36pm In The 10th Episode of TR: 1A, Amanda's Biggest Hiding Secret Will reveal by Andy! Could you want to know what is Dr. Foster's secret on her own life? well, her father was Gabriel foster is a neurosurgeon in The TR hospital. he died 2004. Gab is have a dream to amethyst. the dream is to be a famous doctor like him. but amethyst can't do what's father said that's why amethyst pass it to Amanda after her father is die. Amethyst doesn't know all about Amanda. Amanda is so rugged and serious. she accept amethyst as a sister because of love. Amanda and amethyst are both lesbians. now, Amanda is becoming a doctor in 1 condition and what it is? Amethyst allows her to Kill the man who rape to Amanda who are Louis Boyle, that is! When Amanda was 16 years old, she rape by the Friend of Gabriel named Louis Boyle. Amanda do anything to make mr. boyle hospitalized. when boyle is hospitalized, she start her plan to kill mr. boyle but suddenly, he operated. after the surgery, mr. boyle says his feelings to amanda, but amanda was scandaled in the room. and she says her past about her. after 16 days, Mr. Boyle died. but Amanda doesn't know about it. when andy know it, Amanda told andy to hide about it. but later on, Andy slided and he say amanda's secret to Dr. Clinton. and after that all, amanda is not going to jail. she ask an apologize to Louis Boyle's family, and her family. Amanda's Secret: Amanda kill Mr. Boyle (the man who rape her when she was 16 years old) 313082_109266839180348_100002910971691_63732_1463155354_n.jpg|Amanda goes angry when she knows that everyone knows her secret. This Page last Modified on October 16, 2011.